FML
by AbbyandKurt
Summary: "Abby?" "Yeah?" "Do you, by any chance, have a life sized cardboard cutout of Malik Al-Sayf?" "No." "THEN WHO IS THAT THEN?" ... Well crap.


**CHAPTER 1 - I hate life sometimes**

**A: Hey! It's our first fanfic, so please, nice reviews and such, no nasty things, I beg of you. XD, Enjoy! It's rated T because there might be suggestive themes from Ezio, and our characters have foul mouths. And no, this is not our real age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters**

...

You know, God has a really funny way of showing us that life can be strange and cruel at times. Oh, I'm Abigail. My hair is dirty blonde and too my shoulders with natural lighter streaks and my eyes are bright blue-green. Strange combination? Yes, yes it is. My parents were currently away on vacation, along with my friend, Kurt's parents. Yes, he is a boy, and yes, he is staying with me. Don't get any ideas! We are only twelve after all!

Kurt is darker skinned than I and taller. He has short cropped black hair, dark brown eyes, and square framed glasses. He is always cracking jokes about something or other.

I woke up this morning to ind the sky cloudy and gray, there had been thunderstorm warnings...

I took my 6 month chocolate labrador puppy, Pippin, outside and went back inside after it started sprinkling. I let Pippin roam free in the house while I had myself simple toast, Kurt was asleep with his head on the table.

"Wake up lazy!" I gave his head a cuff and he groaned and grumbled something about, 'PMSing females are so cranky,' which caused me to give him another good slap.

He woke up after I dumped water on his head.

"So," He asked after drying the water from his hair, "AC?"

"Let's go kick some Templar ass!" I cheer right back and we head to the game room, (AKA, The basement)

We start up the Xbox and turn to each other.

"ONE!" I yell.

"TWO!" He yells right back.

We argued on which game to play first all the time. Finally, he gave in, and I cheered to be playing with Altair.

We had been going on the game for a while now.

"DIE BITCHES!" Kurt cackles as he stabbed some Templars. Pippin sat on the couch between us.

"I'll be right back," I head up the stairs. It was pouring out now, and as I got myself a glass of water, there was a cackle of thunder and a flash of lightning, and I was plunged into darkness.

"Kurt!"

"Yeah!?"

"The power went out!"

"Well no, I hadn't noticed!"

I rolled my eyes at his answer, and drank the water when he suddenly yelled up to me, sounding very unsure, "Um, Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, by any chance, have a life sized cardboard cutout of Malik Al-Sayf?"

"No."

"WHO IS THAT THEN?!"

I raced down the stairs to find Kurt pointing at a very, very familiar face.

"Who are you?!" Malik demanded, glaring at the both of us, "Where am I?"

I paled at the sight of him, "Well, shit."

"What do we do?" Kurt hissed to me. I shrug, then step toward Malik, my hands in a gesture of peace.

"I am Abigail," I point at myself, "That's Kurt. This is my house, and your in the year 2013."

He stared at me blankly, "You are joking, right?"

"Nope."

After we explained most of the things about our world, who he was, and the video game, he looked a little pale.

"I need to sit," He groaned, sitting on the couch. I nodded at him sympathetically.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?"

"You don't have any idea," He muttered. I raised an eyebrow at his way of speaking, but dismissed it.

"Okay," I tapped my foot nervously, "Since your here... I guess we'll have to find you a place to sleep until we get you back."

"Not with me!" Kurt jumped off the couch, "I ain't sleeping with an old guy!"

"He's not old!" I retort angrily, "And he won't sleep _with _you! Just on the floor or something!"

I caught Malik watching the whole exchange with interest and finally he said, "Are you two married or something?"

I choked on my breath. Or my spit. Either one. Kurt started making some wheezing noises when he heard that. I think he had choked and started laughing at the same time.

"No!" I hissed at the Dai angrily, "We. Are. _Twelve!"_

He raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Kurt started his wheezing laughter again and I spat angrily, "You can't get married at twelve! It's against the law!"

He just shrugged the best he could with one arm. I decided to slam my head into the wall. Kurt patted my shoulder, he probably couldn't care less if Malik thought that or not. That's when the lights flickered back on. Malik jumped, evident fear on his face as he hid behind me. Kurt cheered as the TV and the Xbox regained power but pouted because he had to start over the game.

"W-What are those?" Malik asked shakily.

"Lights."

"Are they powered by magic."

I nearly facepalmed at that question, "No, their powered by electricity."

He stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs. He followed me like Pippin would. Wait... Where was Pippin? Some excited barking and Malik's surprised yelp told me where the puppy was. I turn to find the labrador tugging on the one-armed man's robes.

"Get off Pippy!" I pulled the little dog off the Dai as another crack of thunder shook the house and the lights went back out.

"Abby?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Do you have any cardboard cutouts?"

"...No."

"Well..."

"DAMMIT KURT! WHAT CUTSCENE WAS IT?"

"Umm.."

"Who are you?"

I slam my head on the counter. Great, first Malik, now we have Desmond! How could it get any worse? Actually, please, please don't answer that.

**...**

**A: Yeah, sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer! We promise! Enjoy this little.. Preview I guess you could call it. Oh, and who's hyped up for Black Flag! I'm excited! Anyhow, Bye! See you next time!**


End file.
